Golden Sun
by Bonzai-Bunny
Summary: Sun is said to be the one thing vampires miss the most. Cast into darkness, how will Louie cope without his? LouiexGino. Slight LouiexMoira.


Warning: Explicit male masturbation, yaoi. Also this is really old so it sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Authoress Note: This is the sort-kinda-not really sequel to 'Hunger.'

- - -o0o- - -

Water dripped off of me as I stepped out of the shower. My feet hit the cold tile with a slap and I wrapped a towel securely around my waist. I looked up at the vague outline of my reflection in the foggy mirror and mentally sighed.

It would be almost a year since that day. That day I was attacked by Gambino supporters and almost died. That day Gino saved me by giving up his blood and that day Gino and I had sex for the first time. I shook my head.

I shouldn't think about that; I couldn't think about that.

Moira was currently my lover, not Gino. She saved me as well. I was no longer afraid of being a Von Helson. I couldn't change who I was and she taught me to accept that, but … I wasn't attracted to her. Friendship was such a rare thing for me back then, I confused it for love. It was a different type of love that I felt for her.

Whenever we had sex, the only thing that was there for me was lust, but Moira smiled so brightly each time. It made me feel guilty that I could never give her what she truly wanted. I wanted to, but there was no warmth between us when we embraced.

Not like Gino and me.

My mind wandered back to him.

Gino was warm, innocent and shy, a bit like love itself. His warmth sometimes reminded me of the sun. He was also beautiful. With his long golden hair that framed his delicate face. A face that housed large lilac eyes, long lashes and pouted lips.

God, those lips of his. I had never tasted anything so pure when we first kissed. I wondered what it would be like for Gino to return what I did to him and a warming feeling arose in my stomach. It felt like liquid heat was pooling below my waist.

I looked back up into the mirror which had defogged thanks to a ceiling fan overhead.

Did I want it that badly?

_Yes._

I imagined those pink lips of his pressed against my neck, kissing downward and brushing his tongue against my wet skin. My hand hovered above a nipple, where his lips would be. I tweaked it, still pretending it was Gino's mouth sucking on it lightly. I gasped at the unexpected pleasure. I didn't have to look down to know that I was starting to get hard.

His mouth traveled farther down my stomach, swirling a hot tongue against my navel. I groaned.

I let the towel I clenched in one hand drop and it fell in a pile around my ankles. I looked at my reflection again and was slightly surprised by it. My normally pale skin was pink tinged as my hair lay in messy strands around my face and my clear blue eyes held a far off gaze. Would Gino have been attracted by that? My hand hovered above my semi-erection. Was I really getting turned on by that ludicrous fantasy? But I didn't want to stop. I ached for Gino's mouth.

I imagined his lips moved past black pubic hair. His tongue licked the tip of my head and my fingers mimicked the motion. It was a delicious feeling.

"Gino …" My moan was deep and throaty.

His lips formed an 'o' as he slid my head into his mouth, followed by the shaft. My hand enclosed my erection and pumped.

"Mnngh …"

I closed my eyes and forgot that it was my hand and not Gino's mouth. His mouth would have been hot as he took long lick up the side and retreating back to the head to devour the precum.

I panted harder and grasped the edge of the bathroom counter. My mind couldn't even find a word for it. It was incomparable to what I felt for Moira.

Gino's head bobbed up and down as he began to increase his speed. His own moan was deep as he began to grasp his own erection.

My hand pumped faster, roughly gliding up and down my member. My moans grew more desperate, but they were thankfully muffled by the deafening ceiling fan. My grip on the counter tightened, my knuckles were as white as paper.

I could feel that I wouldn't last much longer. After a few last pumps I shuddered my release. Hot seed spilled over my hand and the bathroom floor. A wave of tiredness came over me. I looked back up into the mirror. Still shining with sweat, my chest heaved up and down. My face was flushed as I suddenly felt ashamed of what I had just done.

How could I betray Moira like that? It was bad enough that I was barely attracted to her and then I just jacked off to the image of a guy giving me a blow-job. I might as well have just cheated.

A swarm of emotions bubbled up inside of me. Disgust, self-loathing, loneliness.

It was true that Moira didn't have to worry about me cheating on her; the only person who I loved enough to cheat on her with could never be near me. It was a relationship that was never meant to happen I thought solemnly as I began to clean up the mess on the floor.

I pulled on a clean pair of boxers and headed out of the bathroom door. I froze.

Moira was laying there on her stomach on my bed reading some magazine. I prayed to every god I could think of that she didn't hear my little "alone time" in the bathroom.

"Hey sexy." Moira called, playfully. She didn't seem to be upset or have heard me in the other room. I let out the breath I just realized I was holding.

"What were you doing in there so long? Shaving your legs?"

I tossed a pillow in her direction and gave her an exaggerated glare. "Ha. Ha."

She smiled and threw the pillow back at me.

"So what do you want to do tonight? We could watch a movie or…?"

"Or…?" I repeated as though I had no clue what she was talking about. Moira got up and snaked her arms around my waist.

"Oh, please," She scoffed. "Your mind should be more in the gutter than mine."

"Oh really?" I teased lowly in her ear, fully knowing the effect it had on her. She shivered.

"Ya really."

Moira leaned upward and caught my lips with her own. I placed my hand on her back and tipped her, adding more force to the kiss. Her lips parted and I slid my tongue in, remembering her reaction from previous times. After a moan, she broke the kiss and stared at me wide-eyed.

"I still can't figure out how you do that," She said breathlessly.

I gave her a wicked smirk. "I assure you it's just the hunger." I replied, stressing the last word. Moira unconsciously took a step away from me. When I noticed it, all hopes of me loving her this time shattered. I knew that she meant well, but I also could tell that she was still slightly afraid of me. Moira might not have known it herself, but she was afraid that I wouldn't be able to control myself like when I attacked that wolf and that's why I loved Gino.

If I hadn't been so concentrated on not hurting him, he could have died when I so foolishly allowed him to become my victim. But Gino trusted me anyway. He trusted me to not hurt him even in my extreme thirst.

My thoughts were redirected when I felt Moira tugging me toward the bed. I gave her a crooked smile and followed. Her mouth covered mine when I sat down on the edge of the mattress. She combed her fingers through my still damp hair.

I took that as initiative and gently forced her down the bed. She smiled into the kiss before I broke it to roam my lips over her neck, still avoiding temptation.

"Damn, I wish all vampires were as hot as you." Moira muttered and gasped when she felt my cool hand reach under her shirt. She conveniently wasn't wearing a bra.

"But I would hate to have all of that competition." I growled as a response, knowing that my hormones were getting the best of me, but that's how it always was. Our moments of passion were never filled with love, just lust. I had realized for a while that there would be no warmth. The warmth that I wanted had left a long time ago. It was nothing but a distant memory.

Gambino had won, the Von Helson's didn't.

And I knew full well that after I came, Gino would fill my mind. Moira would smile and tell me that she loved me and I would repeat the notion having my heart torn from the lie. I could never love her the way she wanted me to and I never would. After every time we had sex I would be reminded of that. I would be reminded that Moira couldn't fill the place of Gambino's son.

As I drifted to sleep I would always try to hold on to that fleeting memory of golden sun on my skin.


End file.
